


I Am Not a Pervert!

by AberrantScript



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Incest, Accidental Kissing, Accidental Sex, Accidental Stimulation, Brother/Sister Incest, Exhibitionism, F/M, Forced Ejaculation, Incest, Perversion, Pervert Lynn, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript
Summary: Lynn finds herself falling in love and lust with her brother, Lincoln, but she can't shake her own feelings of denial. She's not perverted! It's not her fault Lincoln is sooo hot! It's not her fault that he's sooo caring! It's not her fault she's been having "dreams" about him where she does some unsisterly things to his body! But she's curious to find out what it all means.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017)

* * *

I AM NOT A PERVERT!

A young, white-haired boy sat curled up in the recliner in the living room. He was perfectly unwary to the impending danger about to befall him, unknowing that his devious older sister was prancing merrily up the sidewalk. He was clueless to her evil laugh as she stomped onto the porch.

Lynn looked both ways with a mischievous gleam in her eyes, her shoulders up to her ears, her hands curling around each other as she chuckled darkly.

Lincoln turned another page in the comic he was reading, the pristine pages of Ace Savvy's adventures completely blocking his view of the front door.

Yep, he was completely defenseless and unsuspecting when Lynn crept slowly through the door and immediately spied her prey.

She chuckled, swishing her bangs and ponytail around as she straightened her back. Rubbing her hands together, she set off briskly walking around the back of the lazyboy. She leaned over the back of the armchair, resting her grinning cheeks on her folded arms. She just sat there, staring, as Lincoln turned yet another page in his comic.

Lynn could never figure out why he liked those things so much. But she shrugged it off as just another dorky thing about her brother that was, strangely enough, kind of endearing.

There were several things she found endearing about him, and yeah, there were some things that she found _attractive._

But it's not like she woke up from having wet dreams about her brother _every_ morning… just _sometimes_.

It's not like she memorized every ridge of his growing muscles every time he stripped down to his briefs… and she _especially_ didn't spend the whole time wondering what his, uh, _thingamajigger_ looked like underneath those tight cotton undies. No, sirree!

But… a small, quiet place deep in her mind would always admit that she was curious about her brother… She wanted to get to know him better. She wanted to, uh, _learn_ certain things about him that maybe, _just maybe_ a sister shouldn't even know.

 _And maybe_ , that little voice said in her mind, _the thought of Linc getting himself a girlfriend is strangely frightening to me…_

Lynn felt a lot for her brother, but she never expressed it. She had so much affection and energy and determination… but it always somehow came out in a, uh, _physical_ way.

She couldn't help it though! Just look at her now… standing two feet away from him, the poor boy oblivious to the world around him, and she could easily lean down and _finally_ know what it's like to kiss her broth- _a boy!_ She meant… a boy. _Not_ her brother, specifically.

It's not like she's a perverted sister whom kept a journal of every fantasy she's entertained about the two of them… and most of them were _certainly not_ sexual either! No sirree!

She wasn't the one who carved their initials surrounded by a heart in a tree in the park either. That was a squirrel or something... maybe even an act of God!

She sighed as she flicked his adorable cowlick several times.

How can a boy be so handsome it makes her knees go weak? How can her own brother be so charming it makes her heart flutter… and he doesn't even try!?

It simply wasn't fair!

But you know what they say…

_All's fair in love and war~_

So, with a smile she reached down and tapped his comic annoyingly.

" _Linc~_ "

Lincoln rolled his eyes in frustration. _Seriously, already? When did she get home anyway?_ Laying his comic on his chest, he looked up at her twinkling eyes and tried his best not to glare.

"What do you want, Lynn?" came his monotone reply.

Lynn walked around to the side, putting her hands on his legs and pushing most of her weight onto him. She grinned when his face twisted in discomfort.

"What, didn't you miss me?"

She blew a kiss at him, feeling a _very_ faint blush cover her cheeks. _I am NOT a pervert!_

Lincoln cringed, just imagining that icky kiss hitting his face.

" _Eww, Lynn!_ _Keep your gross lips to yourself!_ "

Lynn felt her heart skip a beat as he tried to scoot away from her. She suddenly felt like a lioness, stalking her meal, and _boy, does he look delicious!_

She bent her body over the arm and tried her best to ignore the way her tiny breasts were squishing against his knees. _Mmm~ …I mean, uh, cool…?_

She let her fingers walk up his legs, and _accidentally_ slipped them under his shirt. She got a few seconds of precious time where she was able to lay her palms against his toned abs before he suddenly pushed her arms away.

Her grin tilted sideways as she wriggled her hips onto the arm, her limber legs floating midair. She put her arms on either side of his chest and let her face drift close to his.

" _Don't you like my lips?_ "

Lincoln's face twisted as he felt her breaths sudden puff against his cheeks.

Suddenly, his whole vision was filled with _her_ and his heart began speeding up.

Lynn watched as he pulled at his collar and her smirk widened, revealing her sparkly teeth.

"Come on, Linc! I thought I was your…" Her eyes turned half-lidded, her lips drifting a little too close to his. "… _favorite sister?_ "

Lincoln couldn't breathe. His heart was breaking down. His body was on fire.

Lynn leant closer to him, closing her eyes lazily. She pressed forward, her hips sliding down the arm until her groin settled between his hips. _Completely by accident, mind you._

She groaned as her soft lips pressed against the corner of his mouth at the same time her hips fell into his groin's loving embrace.

She didn't know if it was perverted or not… but she _loved_ this feeling. Her lips touching the edge of her brother's, her breaths mingling with his, her stomach laying on her Linc's perfect body, and her girlhood aligning perfectly with his boyhood.

Now, that _last one_ she wasn't so sure about… _but_ , that little voice said again, _it's perfectly natural for a girl to unite her special place with a boy's… even if he's her brother~_

Well, you all heard it! And honestly, Lynn didn't care to take the time to even _try_ to fault the logic.

Yep, this moment right here, as she pressed her lips harder… slid them a little to the left until she was able to capture his panting lips with her hungry mouth… was simply _heaven~_

That is until Lori suddenly walked in from the kitchen and paused with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, what in the earth are you guys, literally, doing?"

Lincoln squeaked loudly, jerking his limbs so suddenly he accidentally flipped both of them onto the floor.

Lynn felt stars explode as her head crashed against the carpet, a gasp tearing from her body as Lincoln fell onto her body.

But when her hiss of pain ceased and her eyes opened to see the scared, vulnerable orbs of her brother… she took in their situation.

Her legs were opened wide; his hips pressing them firmly into the ground. She could feel a hard bulge pressing against her cleft and that made her eyes widen in shock, curiosity, and desire. Perhaps the most condemning thing was the fact that Lincoln's hands had _accidentally_ fallen atop both of her breasts, perfectly cupping them with his palms… or that his lips had settled against hers again in a decidedly _non-perverted_ kind of way.

She couldn't help it when her eyes closed and her throat purred out a throaty moan… all while Lincoln's heart had stopped, his eyes had opened wide in shock, and his body was frozen solid.

Lori's mouth fell open in surprise, her face cringing in a touch of disgust.

"You know, _Lynn…_ if you suck on his face any harder I'm not sure he'll have one left."

Lynn's eyes burst open, her heart seizing in her throat as she took in Lori's blank stare and Lincoln's scared eyes.

Not knowing what else to do, especially with such a swarm of emotions stampeding on top of her heart like a herd of buffalo, she reached an arm back and _swung._

Lincoln was caught off guard when her bony fist suddenly crashed into his shoulder, throwing his body off; his head hitting the coffee table on his way down.

The poor boy crumpled in a heap, moaning in pain as he clutched his head.

_But, hey, at least the pain made my erection go away… yay, for small victories, heh._

Lynn scrambled to her feet as Lori started up the stairs with a huffy sigh. She ran up to the bottom step, her small stature looking even tinier as she stared up at her tall sister heading toward the top…

"Wait, Lori! We were only _wrestling!_ "

Lori huffed again, pulling out her phone as she reached the top step.

" _Whatever._ "

Lynn's heart skipped a beat.

" _Seriously! We were!_ "

The sound of Lori's door slamming shut was deafening to her ears. All she could feel was a sudden fear fluttering around her stomach like moths, swarming and eating away at her insides.

She threw her hands against her face as she felt a few tears burn hotly against her cheeks. Her shoulders shook as she waged war with her inner mind and her emotions.

" _I'M NOT A PERVERT, LORI!_ "

She fell onto her rear, her knees pressed against her chest as she sobbed into her hands uncontrollably. _What a-a-are you, a little girl!? S-s-suck it up!_

She felt two arms wrap around her shoulders and she instinctually turned toward her brother, burying her wet cheeks into his chest as her emotions ran wild.

"There, there, Lynn. It's ok."

Lincoln's smooth voice filled her with warmth and her sobs slowly petered out.

"I'm not a perv. _I'm not!_ "

He rubbed circles into her back, laying his chin on her hair.

He was kind of out of his element comforting Lynn, but he was determined to give her whatever she needed.

So, he hummed softly to her, holding her close to his chest.

And soon her tears dried and her shaking stopped and her mood turned sappy.

She leaned back with a bubbly smile and looked into her brother's accepting eyes.

She let him help her up, let him be a gentleman and get her a tissue to wipe her cheeks, let him put his hands on her shoulders to make sure he'd catch her if she'd suddenly fall… It was dorky, it was unnecessary… but it made her feel so _unbelievably_ _special!_

"Are you alright, Lynn?"

She chuckled a little as she balled up the tissue paper and held it out.

"Yeah, thanks, Linc."

Her heart skipped a beat when he picked up the used paper from her hand and walked it over to the trash can. But as she followed him, her eyes _definitely not_ staring at his sexy butt and how those jeans hugged it like a second skin, her smile turned devious…

" _Hey, Linc~_ "

He closed the lid and turned slowly toward her.

"Yeah- _oww! Why'd you punch me for!?_ "

She was blushing as she held that fist near her heart, her heart racing in excitement. _I wonder what it would be like if he chased me~_

She grinned at him without remorse; his hand rubbing his sore shoulder.

_Same shoulder as before, too, so it's probably bruised now, thank you, Lynn!_

"Oh, that was for knocking me off the chair and falling on me…"

He started to growl but was hushed when her lips suddenly stole a chaste kiss right out from under his nose!

"And that… was for _everything else~_ "

She ran a finger across the line of his jaw, letting her arm fall lazily as she turned and started for the stairs.

One foot on the step, one on the ground, she arched her chest forward and twisted on her hip toward him. With her sexiest eyes she could manage, she blew a kiss at him.

"If that shoulder's hurting, you can stop by anytime for a _… deep tissue massage~_ "

That wink she gave him nearly knocked him to the ground.

Lynn chuckled as she marched up the steps.

_Yes! I got to kiss him! Finally! And there was absolutely nothing perverted about that whole event! Woo, go Lynn!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017)

* * *

The very next day found Lynn Loud sneaking around the back of the house. With shifty eyes and hiked shoulders, she threw her back against the wall and sidled up the steps to the backdoor. Her eyes turning left and right, and up ( _You never know when Lucy will pop out of thin air!_ ), she reached a hand over to the handle and pushed the door open.

Slinking in like a cat, she closed it behind her with a foot, and immediately fell into a crouch.

Her heart began speeding up as she stuck to the walls, slowly moving around the kitchen.

She suddenly dived under the table when Luna stepped into the kitchen.

The rocker girl blinked her eyes slowly as she walked up to the fridge, pulling out a pudding.

Lynn was sweating, her heart beating a mile a minute, as her sister peeled back the lid and ate the chocolatey snack at a snail's pace.

So, she just sat there, crouched like a frog with her hands planted between her legs on the floor.

Her eyes crinkled in frustration.

_Seriously, how long does it take to eat a stupid pudding!?_

Argh! Couldn't she see that time was being wasted!? Noooo, of course not! There Luna went, savoring every bite like it was her very last. Meanwhile, Lynn's prey was slowly escaping her clutches. She had to hurry. _Needed to hurry!_ He'd get away if she didn't get a move on. Annnnd now Luna's licking the stupid lid…

_Thanks for nothing, Luna!_

Eventually, the rocker swayed over to the trash can like a wavering leaf, perfectly at ease with everything around her.

The _clunk_ of plastic landing in the trash sent a signal straight to Lynn's brain to push adrenaline through her body. Her muscles tensed, her feet slid into a perfect springing position.

_Awww yeah~ I'm coming for you, Linc, on one…_

Luna stepped on the threshold…

_Two…_

Lynn leaned forward, her mind focused on one thing, and one thing alone…

_THREE!_

She pushed off the tiled floor, juking to the left suddenly in order to miss a table leg. Her ponytail flew behind her on the turbulence of her body's speed.

She flung an arm out to the corner wall and hung the sharp curve to the steps so harshly she bounced into the railing, her ponytail smack her in the forehead.

On the living room couch, Luna started up the opening riff of _Rock You Like a Hurricane_ , and Lynn grinned.

_Here I am, Linc! Rock you like a hurricane~!_

She sprinted up the steps, leaping off the last one to land in a panther-esque crouch in the hallway, her hips high in the air, her shoulders only inches from the ground.

Facing her open doorway, Lynn ignored Lucy's confused tilt of the head… and instead she curved her body toward Lincoln's bedroom door. _Closed, but no matter…_

Her body low to the ground, she practically slithered across the carpet, moving silently like a cobra.

His door was only feet in front of her and it made her skin tingle in excitement!

She'd spent all of last night and all day at school thinking of ways to get to know her brother in _totally_ _non-perverted_ ways. She had to be cunning and daring. She couldn't just walk up to him and say, "Hey, Linc, take off your shirt so I can feel your muscles."

Nope, she had to be clever if she was going to get her prize!

With a snicker, she opened his door and slid inside.

Back in the hallway, Lucy was leaning her head out of her bedroom door, extremely confused. "Uh…" She turned the other way and saw Lori shaking her head with a shrug of the shoulders. She turned back and shrugged her own shoulders.

Inside Lincoln's bedroom, Lynn spied her brother… _reading another comic? Ugh, don't you do anything else?_ She rolled her eyes with a smirk. Oh, she had a feeling that he'd be _doing something else_ pretty soon.

That tiny perverted voice in the back of her head whispered, "Do _me_ , Linc! I'm your favorite~! Eeee!"

Lynn's spine shivered as that thought filled her mind, unbidden.

She bit her lip harshly.

_It's unnatural, ain't it?_

She watched him turn another page, his shirt stretching taut across his chest muscles. She felt her mouth begin salivating and she groaned in frustration.

_Unnatural or not, he's hoooot~_

Her eyes caressed over his shirt, her mind conjuring lewd images of his naked torso. How could someone so oblivious, so innocent be so tantalizing. He practically strutted his goods right in front of her eyes from dawn to dusk, leaving her with the sole desire to _rip of his clothes and-_

(Cough) What she _meant_ to think was that Lincoln was handsome. _Very handsome~_

And Lynn would gladly help Lincoln rid himself of his clothes…

And she'd totally admire every inch of his smokin' slab of sexy meat…

_In a sisterly way, of course~_

That's why she was here in the first place! She'd spent sooo much time thinking of _sisterly_ ways to get to know her brother better, and she was so excited she was vibrating in place.

Unable to keep herself from acting on her impulses, she skipped over to his bed and took one last glance at his cute, round face. He was so engrossed in his comic…

_Eh, not for long. Buh-bye!_

She plucked the pages right out of his hand, and the poor boy furrowed his eyebrows in sudden confusion. She watched him slowly look up at her, tilt his head to the side, and open his mouth before closing it again.

She grinned widely, squinting her eyes in playful mischief when she heard him growl.

And maybe, _just maybe_ , that little noise made her panties wet…

" _Lynn!_ Give it back!"

Her heartrate increased significantly, her panties getting just a _smidge_ wetter at his infuriated tone. _So hot I'm literally melting, ahh~_

"Uh… let me think..."

She placed the comic on her head so she could _comically_ scratch her head in faux-thought. _Heh, Luan would love that one._

"Eh, no. You've gotta earn this to get it back."

She watched him squint his eyes, glaring at her in distrust.

" _What do I have to do?_ " he practically growled out.

She smirked saucily, turning around and looking at him over her shoulder.

"I'm glad you asked, Linc."

She laid the comic aside and bent far forward, putting her feet apart. She was limber enough she could see his widening eyes through the 'V' of her legs… and was it her, or was he eyeing her rear more than was strictly necessary?

She shivered in anticipation as she put her two pointer fingers into her bottoms, and slipped them over her hips.

She saw him _gulp_ and a faint shimmer of _sweat_ appeared on his forehead and…

_His pants are getting tighter! Ahh!_

She smiled brilliantly as her panties, shorts, and all fell around her knobby knees.

She knew he could see _everything_ … because she kept herself completely free of hair down there. A bid for being more aero- and hydrodynamic in sports… but now had found another good use for it~

His eyes wondered all over her backside, going lower, and lower… and she _knew_ he was gazing at her womanhood when he suddenly went pale and his pants were visually _throbbing_.

She blew a kiss at him and his eyes turned toward hers. There was just something so _erotic_ about gazing into your sibling's eyes across the span that was your intimate place. Could he see her wet lubricant slowly dripping down her inner thighs? She shivered again.

Her eyes turned half-lidded…

" _The way I see it… you've got two ways to get this comic back, Linc…_ "

His throat bobbed painfully, but he kept his eyes on her.

" _You can either walk over here and kiss my backside… anywhere on my backside… and beg for your comic…_ "

She saw his eyes widen, his pants jerk suddenly. Admittedly, her own heart skipped when she heard herself speak.

_Did you really just tell Linc to kiss your-_

"… _or you can take it from me. Your choice._ "

She was feeling funny. She didn't know which she wanted him to do. On the one hand, she could be three minutes away from losing her virginity… On the other hand, she _really_ loved getting handsy with her brother during their fights.

Especially those times when she was trying to grab his thigh ( _Honest!_ ) and her hand just magically slipped and cupped his crotch instead… She _really_ loved it when happy accidents happened.

Because that's all they were. _Seriously._

It's not like Lynn Loud was a perverted sister or anything. No sirree. Nuh uh.

Lincoln slowly got onto his knees on the floor.

Lynn's heart jackhammered into her ribcage, blood rushing into her upside-down head and _another place_ , as she watched him crawl to her.

_Oh. My. Gosh! He's going to do it!_

He knelt before her and put his hands around her calves, gently squeezing her.

_Mmm~ That's right. Touch me, brother. Mold my body with your loving hands…_

She bit her lip when she saw him pucker his lips and lean in…

_He's aiming too low… He's gonna kiss my- OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH!_

She promptly closed her eyes, squeezing them tightly. Her whole body vibrated as a strong tingle raced through her veins. Any second now. Annnnnnnnny seconnnnnnnnnd…

Unable to wait anymore, she opened up just one eye to glance at him and her heart stilled when she saw him smirking at her.

In a flash of lightning, his door was open, and he put both his palms on her rounded rear and _pushed_ her out into the hallway.

Her face smooshed against the carpet. She felt a burn heat up her knees.

He cackled, blushing mad with fire, but victorious.

And she heard his door shut with a _thunk_.

There she was. Her face pressed submissively into the ground. Her hips as high into the air as they could go. Her knees pressing close to her stomach. Her bottoms slipped around her lower legs. And her creamy rear literally shining under the dingy light in the hallway.

In seconds, her sisters were upon her…

"Wow, I didn't realize it was going to be a _full moon_ , tonight. Get it?"

"I may only be four years old, dear sibling unit, but I believe the lavatory is the optimal location for _that_ … but since you're at it, let me get my beakers…"

"Ooooh! Are we playing charades!? Let me guess… You're a cat in heat!?"

"Sigh. This is just what I needed to attract a healthy werewolf mate for my soul-bonding ritual."

But even though she was being forced through one of the most embarrassing moments in her short thirteen years of life…

Lynn could only care about one thing.

_I'm never washing my butt ever again!_

Well, yes, that… but the predominant thought raging in her mind as her nine sisters heckled her immodesty was:

_I love you, Linc… a-and maybe, just maybe, it's not in a sisterly way._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017)

* * *

On the following day, Lynn had baseball practice after school. It wasn't so bad. She made some good hits; threw some epic strikes. Yeah, she was feeling pretty confident.

She was also feeling extremely _horny_.

Every time she picked up a bat and walked over to the plate, her mind would wander. Her hands would grind along the grip as she wondered what her brother's _baseball bat_ felt like. She'd lifted it to her nose for a casual sniff, the harsh smell of rubber and paint numbing her nostrils. She wondered what he smelled like.

Then, when she'd donned her glove and took up the pitcher's spot, she rolled the ball around her hand in a daze. She wondered what his _other assets_ looked like, too.

Her mind galloped to and fro all throughout practice.

She remembered her family taking a trip to the zoo last year and she'd spent minutes staring at this one gorilla's _junk_ and she couldn't believe how _big_ it was. With every lumbering step it swung side to side like a pendulum. Even back then, only twelve years old, she remembered trying to catch sly looks at her little brother's crotch…

Was he packing _heat_ , too?

It was a shame what happened to him though…

Lynn turned her head toward the fourth wall as she strolled along the sidewalk heading home… She gave a tilted grin. "A shame cause that gorilla was great with kids, _if you know what I mean~_ "

She laughed, smacking her leg.

She didn't want to _rustle_ anyone's _jimmies_ , especially over a lame joke…

Except Lincoln's.

Oh gosh, she wanted to rustle his _jimmies_ up so bad he wouldn't know his left hand from his right. The only things he'd be able to say would be a rhythmic " _Lynn!_ " as she drove her hips against his.

She could envision it all now…

Lincoln getting thrown against the back of their shed as Lynn stepped between his legs…

His pants and panties would be hanging around one of his ankles, jiggling as she pounded against him furiously. The walls would be shaking, so Lynn would have to grab him by his rear and carry him to the tree and resume her assault on his innocence.

As she caught sight of their house up ahead, she was drooling. But she quickly wiped her chin off.

 _Boxers!_ She meant that Lincoln's boy shorts would be hanging from his ankle… She didn't have any crazy fetishes, guys, _honest!_

She wasn't going to make him wear a frilly pink apron… just _that_ … and _nothing_ else… and be her personal slave all day~

Even though that sounded _hawwwt!_

She wasn't going to make him try on a pair of her panties, and _finish_ in them, just so she could wear them later on and get herself off to the feeling of his sperm sloshing against her crotch~

Oh… and she definitely wasn't going to ask Lisa to change their genders just so she could push her brother ( _sister_ ) onto all fours and mount him ( _her_ ) from behind. _Though, guys, I have a feeling that's what this author will do next, the creepy weirdo…_

Her legs went like jelly when she came to the steps. She threw out a hand to the railing to catch herself as numerous micro-quakes surged through her core. _Nnngh~!_

Did she just climax to her own kinky thoughts?

She probably did… _Welp, looks like I need a new pair of panties, heh._

_Oh, if only you knew what you do to me, Linc~_

With each passing hour the thought of being a _little_ perverted no longer bothered her.

No, her main concern now was _how do I get Linc to think a little perverted, too?_

Her hand rested on the handle and she paused.

_I should let him see more of my body. I should come onto him. Be a little more aggressive, a little more vulnerable… maybe even give him some control over me._

That last one made her shiver in excitement.

She turned the knob and stepped inside with a wide smile. _Here, Lincy, Lincy~ Who's a good boy?_

And she came face to face with Ronnie Anne…

Well, not quite, as the girl was sitting on the couch…

Beside Lincoln.

Lynn's eyes darkened, narrowing into tiny slits.

Ronnie Anne glanced away from the TV, where she and Linc were playing a video game, and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

Was it just her or did Lynn have murder in her eyes?

Lynn bared her teeth, gnashing them in the open for all to see. She could feel heat begin crawling up her neck, an irritating itch begin creeping up her back.

So, this, this- _this floozy!_ just thinks she can waltz in like she owns the very ground she walks on.

She felt a growl build deep in her stomach when she saw Ronnie Anne lean over Lincoln to grab a chip from an opened bag.

_Did you just rake your dirty hand on my Linc's leg?_

She cracked her neck loudly.

"Uh, Lynn, you ok? That sounded painful…"

She grit her teeth as she flung her pack onto the ground, uncaring that things rolled out of it. _Weeellllll, if that's the game you wanna play, harlot…_

She swung her hips side to side, melting her frown into a beautiful smile, crinkling her angry eyes into playful ones.

_Just know that I play for keeps… and I never lose.  
_

She sat down beside her brother, not a millimeter between their hips. She twisted her chest into his arm and wrapped her arms around his body.

She felt Lincoln tense up, but that was nothing compared to the sudden flush that swept across Ronnie Anne's cheeks.

_Oh, are you getting jealous~?_

Lynn smooshed her cheek against her brother's face and placed a big, wet kiss near his closed eyelid. "Mwwaaahhhh!"

Ronnie Anne's flush deepened… as her heartbeat quickened, and her palms became sweaty, and her feet shifted uncomfortably.

There was no way. Literally _no way_ that she was seeing what she was seeing…

They're practically making babies right there, right on the couch, and no one was noticing!

Lynn put a leg in between her brother's, and shifted her crotch onto his pants and pulled his face into her bosom. She placed her knuckles in his snowy hair and ran them up and down painfully to the sound of her laughter. He rocked and tossed and tried to throw her off… and admittedly that felt good in a _probably perverted_ sort of way~

_Nngh~! So good… don't stop, Linc! Never stop._

Ronnie Anne's mouth fell open in shock, the pink tinge racing down to her shoulders. Trying to be as casual as she could, she crossed her legs and prayed that Lynn or Linc couldn't _smell_ her. Because it was hot, what they were doing.

Had they heard of threesomes before? Would they be _interested?_

She heard Lynn moan, watched as the teen threw her head back in a breathless cry as her brother drove his leg into her... her, _you know_ , in an attempt to get her off.

Maybe Lynn would be interested in some, uh, _girl time?_ Just them. Alone. Naked. And kissing. Lots and lots of kissing.

But she'd had her sights set on Linc ever since that first day she pulled his pants from his waist, her eyes staring at the bulge in his underwear, and stuffed a sandwich down them.

Linc's long list of perfect attributes aside, he was also a really attractive guy… and Ronnie Anne practically flew toward him each morning before school. Like a magnetic pull, she could sense his direction and walked a path of least resistance.

Though she wasn't opposed to tossing people aside if it meant she'd have just _one more second_ of time in the presence of her crush~

Perverted school girl crushing aside, Lynn was pretty hot, too... and come to think of it, Ronnie Anne wouldn't mind having them both on her bed. Just them. Alone. Naked. And kissing. Lots and lots of kissing.

Lynn turned her eyes on to her opponent and was surprised to see the girl biting her lip, a brilliant blush coating her cheeks. Like, what, was she sick or something?

Lynn shrugged as she stopped her attack, and leaned down to press soft kisses in her brother's hair.

" _I'm sowwie, Linc. Let your big sister kiss it all better~_ "

Ronnie Anne's throat bobbed as she watched Lynn's kisses scatter all around his head, eventually dipping down to his temple… his ear… his jaw… his cheek… his-

Lynn breathed hot air from her brother's lungs as her lips rested a hair's breadth away from her brother's.

She placed a hand on his belt and let it slip under his shirt. Her spine tingled when her fingers grazed his stomach; rippling with tension, hot to the touch.

She tilted her head to the side just a little, nudging the side of his nose with hers. She blinked her half-lidded eyes slowly at him.

" _Are you hurt anywhere else, Linc? Anywhere else I need to… kiss?_ "

He gulped… Ronnie Anne's eyes followed the motion, going lower to see how Lynn's little mounds flattened against Lincoln's chest… how her back arched into his stomach… how her red shorts had a little wet patch along the inseam…

Receiving no response to her invitation, Lynn leaned away from him.

Ronnie Anne watched intently as Lynn's fingers slipped out of his shirt and walked up his chest. Those devious little imps fisted his shirt collar and pulling him closer to his sister.

She couldn't help it as one lone hand slid down her hoodie and poked under her skirt, her mouth letting out a deep, satisfied sigh, her dark ponytail falling limply against the couch.

Lynn turned to look at Ronnie Anne, only to see the girl hurriedly pull her hand out of her skirt and throw it behind her back. _Huh, someone's a little… perverted, ain't she?_

She locked eyes with the trembling, blushing girl… and gave her a wink.

_You can look, but you can't touch._

She turned back toward Linc.

_His butt is all mine~_

She resettled herself so her legs were locked around his back, her backside resting on his lap. Awkward? Yeah. Impractical? Yep. Unbelievably arousing? _Oh yesss~!_

She could feel his manhood grazing the seam of her body as she rocked, er, _adjusted_ her position. J-just… _ah~!_ _just_ … trying to get comfy, is all! Yeah, nothing weird about a sister grinding her crotch against her brother's bulging jeans while trying to get comfortable. Sigh, if only she could find that perfect spot…

Though that nagging voice in the back of her mind told her, " _In me! That's the only place where it's comfy… nestled deep inside my hot walls!_ "

Lynn couldn't help but agree. That voice was always right it seemed…

She scrunched one side of her mouth up in frustration.

But Linc wouldn't be ready for that…

_Or is he?_

Her eyes gleamed dangerously as she rubbed herself against her brother once again, and she felt a burst of pleasure wash over her when he moaned unwillingly.

_His body's ready… but is he?_

She wouldn't take him against his will…

Even though raping her brother sounded a little hot.

Him blindfolded, tied to her bed posts, stripped completely naked…

He wouldn't even know the identity of his lover as Lynn would run her hands up and down his body… Lynn had a feeling she'd lose track of her goal just touching every inch of him. She couldn't help it though! His body was like a canvas painted by Zeus…

An image of him participating in the Greek Olympics, _naked of course_ , and throwing a discus… with her watching as his manhood swings side to side… gosh, just the thought alone made her drool.

Where was she?

Oh yeah!

She had a brother to seduce and a friend to make horny!

Only, when she refocused on her loving brother's beet red face…

And she puckered her lips and leant in toward him…

And the only space left between their panting mouths was the very breaths they exhaled…

The boy fainted.

His head smacked into hers, his lips brushing against her cheek, as he slumped into her arms.

She picked her hips off her brother and looked down at his crotch only to see a dark, wet stain in the material… and she sighed despondently.

_That's supposed to be inside meeee! …not your pants, dingus. Ugh!_

She crossed her arms as she stood before her sleeping brother. Her eyebrows were crinkled and her cheeks puffed out.

She was not happy.

Not happy at all.

But she could only sigh… because it was _her_ fault anyway.

 _She_ was the one who got jealous and came on waaay too strongly.

She was supposed to work on him slowly; whittle away at his walls with her charms and feminine wiles.

But now?

_Now I need a cold shower, ugh…_

But hey, showers weren't so bad.

It's not like anything _perverted_ can happen in the pure freshness of running water, right?

Lynn smirked deviously as she skipped up the steps and turned right…

In her brother's room she snatched up every last pair of his underwear and carried them to her room; where they were stuffed under her mattress.

Then, she took out her frilliest, pinkest, girliest panties and put them in his drawer.

She hummed thoughtfully as she placed a note on them in curly cursive writing: " _From your favorite sister with all her love~_ "

She even doodled a drawing of a stick figure with short white hair and a stick figure with brown hair and a ponytail, and they were holding hands, and little hearts fluttered around their heads.

Her heart melted at the sight and she laid a kiss on the note before she left his room.

_I love you, Lincy._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017)

* * *

" _LYNN!_ "

The brunette shivered in the warm bathwater, her eyes turning toward the door expectantly. She could hear her brother stomping loudly toward the door and it made her heart speed up. _Punish me, Lincy… I've been a baaad gurl~_

The knob rattled when he stepped inside without a word.

Then, his fingers fell slack and slid off, slapping lifelessly against his thigh.

His knees were suddenly twitching, his stomach trembling, his shoulder quivering, his mouth open breathlessly, and his eyes staring unabashedly as Lynn slowly stood from the bathwater… trails of soapy water racing down her throat, over the soft curvature of her small bosom, down her toned stomach and long thighs…

He gulped, the motion painful and not nearly enough of a distraction to keep his flaccid member from pounding against its cottony cage in fury.

He pulled at his collar, his whole face and neck blazing.

Lynn bent her knees inward and crossed her arms over her stomach, over her hips. She knew she must look so innocent and vulnerable, and it excited her to no end. She dipped her head down, but looked up with her eyes. Like a pathetic puppy begging for forgiveness from its master, she let out a little whine from the back of her throat.

" _Lincyyy."_

His eyes roamed all across her sexy body, from her calves resting in the water, to her pink lips that were pouting.

"L-Lynn…?"

Why was he even here again?

She searched his eyes, but only found lust. A deep hazy fog of arousal clouded his pupils, enslaving him to her bidding like a thrall. She shivered.

" _Won't you bathe with me like we used to?_ "

She grinned gently when he nodded mindlessly, hopelessly under her spell. She crooked her finger toward him and beckoned his soul to come to her.

His shin bumped into the bathtub before he stopped, his eyes completely locked on her own. She tilted her head to the side and let her hands flatten themselves on his chest.

" _May I take off your clothes, Linc?_ "

He gulped when her sinful fingers reached his collar and undid a button. Her nails scraped along his sensitive skin and he felt his erection throb painfully against his jeans.

She hooked a finger in his last button and pulled him closer to her; their breaths now intermingling as her lips ghosted along his. Her tongue slipped past her lips and tasted his bottom lip before darting back inside.

Linc closed his eyes and moaned at the feeling.

Encouraged, Lynn shifted a hand behind his neck, her fingers threading themselves in his snowy hair. And she closed her eyes as she pulled his lips against her own.

They pushed and pulled with each other. Lynn bit his bottom lip with gentle teeth and he whimpered into her mouth. She suckled on his lip, raking her tongue along his bare skin, and his knees suddenly buckled.

She quickly gripped him in her arms and held him against her soapy, wet breasts.

He looked so confused, so hazy with arousal, and a bit afraid at his sudden fall.

Lynn couldn't help but giggle as he righted himself. She couldn't help but let out a low, possessive growl when he didn't step out of her arms, but stayed within her clutches. She bent her head down and laid her lips upon his neck, and began suckling on his vulnerable skin. His sudden cry of pleasure caused a spark at the base of her neck that cascaded into a waterfall of lust as it raced down her spine, leaving a tingling trail of aching desire in its path.

Her lips moved across his throbbing vein in a trail of fire until she reached his jawline. Then, she raked her teeth against his bare flesh before lapping at his pink skin with her warm, velvety tongue.

One hand drifted from his arm and into the back of his pants, her nails digging into his rear, and she pulled his groin flush against hers.

She felt his breaths puffing against her nose in erratic pants as she brought her lips down on his once again, her tongue darted through his barrier like a slippery snake. Her wet muscle found her brother's waiting for her and she ran alongside it, tasting every crevice his mouth hid from her prying eyes.

She shifted her hips against his and groaned deeply into his mouth when she felt his hardened rod graze against her swelling lips through the roughness of his jeans. She shifted again and squeaked in pain when she felt his zipper scratch against her overly-sensitive hood.

She pulled away and pouted fiercely. " _Lincy…! Your zipper hurt me!_ "

His lungs were heaving, his shoulder raising up and down as he struggled for air. His eyes turned down and his mouth frowned when he saw a very tiny pink line right below her fuzzy patch of hair. Just staring as he did, he felt a blush mix with the flush already present on his cheeks, and when he turned back to his sister's lusty eyes he saw her cheeks were blushing as well.

" _I… I-I guess I should kiss it better then… huh?_ "

Lynn found herself running her hands under his shirt, caressing his strong muscles, as her head nodded. She gave him a reassuring smile and leaned over to give him a chaste kiss.

Her lips still resting on her brother's, she spoke into his slightly-parted mouth, " _Please._ "

Lincoln quivered from head to toe at the unadulterated _need_ he felt in her plea.

He put a hand on her naked hip and pulled her toward him; it slipped around her thigh and helped her step out of the tub and onto the chilly tile floor. His other hand slid around her other thigh and he gave her a little squeeze as he helped her out, simply delighting in her little squeak of surprise.

His hands resting on her outer thighs, he gave a gentle pressure, and she sat down on the basin wall.

Lynn watched as he knelt before her, his hands gliding overtop the curve of her legs to rest on her inner thighs. A single finger grazed her outermost walls and her parted mouth let out a faint cry.

Lincoln heard it, and he drew his eyes away from her moist, pink flower and toward her steamy, vulnerable eyes. They were so, so very dark, pooled with lust and desire for _him_. And that drove him mad with heat. His manhood felt like it was burning inside his underwear, the thin fabric melting under the dangerous temperature his lust was generating.

He grazed her swollen lips with a trembling finger and her breath hitched, almost stopping in her throat with a strangled gasp. He ran his thumb up her dripping crease, feeling her slick lips mold around it as he gave her a few experimental touches, and she bit her lip to keep herself from moaning loudly.

His thumb found her hidden clitoris, and that little touch of pressure rocked a spasm through her hips. Her knees locked around his shoulders, refusing to let him move. Her head soared upward and she had to clamp a hand down on to her mouth to keep her cries contained.

Lincoln dipped a finger along her crease once more, applying a little more pressure with each stroking pass he made… until he found a place where he sunk in a little more. When he looked up, he was in awe at how her shoulders were quivering, how her breasts were hitching as her body struggled to collect air, how tiny, muffled screams drifted through the clenched hand wrapped tightly around her mouth. His finger pushed against her walls and he saw a spasm wrack her torso, her breasts jiggling as her whole frame quaked beneath his hand.

Lynn was in an ethereal plane of torment and pleasure. Every nerve in her body was set ablaze, every inch of her skin begged to be touched, kissed, _molded against her brother~_ She was yearning to scream out his name to the very heavens. She felt ashamed at how soon her body was careening toward that blessed cliff of relief…

Lincoln tore his eyes away from her face and gazed upon her slick heat, watching as his finger slowly squirmed deeper into her sacred passage. Her quaking moans were an aphrodisiac to his body. He caught sight of that pink little cut on her core and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. He dipped his head down, lower and lower, until he felt little hairs tickle his nose.

He closed his eyes when his lungs sucked in a deep breath of her musky scent. His brain numbed and his spine twinged and his manhood throbbed against his zippered jeans painfully. His lips finally fell upon her slippery ridges, sweltering in heat. Her sudden scream that ripped through her fingers took him by surprise; as did the sudden squeeze her thighs made around his shoulders, clamping his head, his lips in place as infinite microquakes wracked her body into a squirming mess.

" _Linc!_ " she cried out, her hand leaving her mouth to grip his hair and push him harder against her core. " _Kiss me again! Please…!_ "

He obeyed his princess; his lips slithering overtop her hooded clitoris and his tongue darting out. His hot velvet pressed fully around her hidden nub of sexual tension and he felt her hips bounced off the tub, grinding into his face.

His hands circled to grip her butt, squeezing them and helping her grind against him; just to keep her from falling off into the water.

His tongue circled and flicked her hood before he laid his lips on it again and suckled. That seemed to do it; as every tendon in Lynn's body seized, and every nerve fired like a crackle of lightning in the sky. Her chest arched forward and her head fell back in a silent scream, tears trickling from her clenched eyes. Linc held her fast to him, letting her whimper and cry tearfully as shocks and spasms surged up and down her body; her ankles locked around his back and he could feel her toes curling into his shirt.

He took another deep whiff of her intoxicating smell and his mind swam in an ocean of attraction. He was addicted to his sister. Her essence. The taste of her slick wetness dripping from her lips. The sound of his name passing through her begging mouth. The soft warmth of her sensitive flesh beneath his fingers and lips and tongue.

He wanted more. _He needed more!_

His erection was quivering dangerously now, and he was honestly afraid he'd have another _accident_ before he got to consummate these new emotions with his sister in the most intimate of ways.

Finally, her shivering ceased and her heavy panting began to recede to normality; and Lincoln looked up at her.

Her eyes were closed, her cheeks stained with tears, and a beautiful grin danced across her red cheeks.

He leaned forward and nuzzled his nose into her stomach, laying sweet kisses above her belly button. One hand drifted up to her lower back to rub along her spine; he could feel the occasional aftershock race up her back. His other hand drifted to her inner thigh, where his fingers and thumb rubbed soothingly along her tired muscles.

He looked up to her face, partially obscured by her rosy peaked breasts, and he saw her looking back at him with such a depth of emotion he felt the breath leave his body in a gasp.

She twirled a lock of his hair between two fingers and giggled. "I love you, Linc."

He felt himself blushing and he hid his cheeks in her soft, silky skin. "I-I love y-you, too, Lynn."

He felt her quake in his arms as he accidentally tickled her when he spoke. He finally pulled away from her belly when he felt her tug on his shirt. Leaning back, he saw her biting her lip and his penis throbbed against his jeans at the sight.

"I'm sorry about getting your shirt wet."

His heart melted when she pouted and looked at him with wide, slow-blinking eyes. He was more than just addicted; he was _bonded._ He'd never be able to look at someone else the same way he was looking at her right then; he'd never desire for someone to look at him with the same passion and affection the same way Lynn was doing so right then, either.

"It's fine, Lynn. I'll just get a new one."

She tilted her head, her wet hair falling off her shoulder in a clumpy mess. The sight was terribly arousing for Linc.

"You could wear one of _my shirts~?_ " she grinned softly, her eyes dancing with hopefulness.

He blinked and then grinned back. "You just want me wearing your clothes; having your scent follow me around everywhere I go, don't you?"

She leaned toward him, her breasts hanging limply between them, still dripping with soapy water. Her fingers played with the hem of his shirt. "I want everyone to know whom you belong to, _Lincy~_ "

He shivered when her fingers grazed his chest as they lifted his orange shirt from his body.

Her eyes were pooling with desire once again, growing darker with every inch of bare flesh which her eyes greedily drank in. "When they smell my scent on your clothes and your body…"

The shirt popped over his head and she put her nails on his collarbone, raking them gently down the plane of his torso. His breath hitching only spurred her on; the button of his jeans within her steely gaze.

" _They'll know you're mine~_ "

Lincoln gasped when she flicked his button open. He closed his eyes and hissed as she pulled his zipper down, her fingernails grazing along the whole length of him and catching on the crown of his head with a tug.

Lynn dipped her fingers in his briefs and slid them down his thin hips, pushing them along with his jeans all the way down to his knees.

When she looked up, her heart skipped a beat. His erection was only a foot in front of her eyes. She could see him _twitching_ and _growing_ and _leaking._ His pre-cum was slowly running down that thick, strong cord of flesh on the underside and her eyes stared unblinkingly in wonder. She felt an insane desire to run her tongue up that cord, from the base to his quivering tip, and taste him the same way he'd tasted her.

She looked into his eyes… his half-lidded eyes that blinked lazily and were hazed over. His cheeks were flushed and his body was swaying, airy and light. He was _drunk_ on her, she realized.

And she also realized that _she_ was drunk on _him_.

" _Come to me, my prince~_ "

She settled herself back in the tub, feeling the cooling water slosh around her fevered skin.

He nearly tripped in his hurry to remove his clothes. Flinging them away with impatient toes, he stepped into the water.

Lynn was resting against her elbows, her thighs parted wide and invitingly. Her eyes were heavy and lidded, and they kept looking back from his leaking member to his own vulnerable orbs.

" _Show me what you do when you get this excited, Lincy~_ "

He nodded blankly, bumping his thighs against hers, spreading her farther apart. He looked down at his hardness… her pink, swollen lips just inches below his very tip. And he gulped down dry air. A shaky hand gripped his rod and he gave himself a tentative stroke. A sudden spike of agonizing pleasure exploded in his stomach and he jerked forward, bumping into her legs again.

Lynn's breasts bounced when he pushed against her, and she could feel her lust returning swiftly. Her core was still leaking, her essence dripping into the bathwater. She could see his throbbing length pulsing; she could feel his cum dripping onto her quivering lower lips and her back shivered.

It was so hot against her core, splattering against her wetness and mixing with her own lubrication.

She looked back to his eyes, but he had them clenched tightly. His mouth open and panting. His hand working deep, long thrusts along his length.

Her heart was prancing wildly, beating violently against her chest. She was feeling her arousal swiftly approach climax already and all it was taking was his deep grunts, the searing heat of his essence spilling onto her sex, and his muscular legs wedging between hers with every involuntary jerk of his body.

" _Linc?_ "

His eyes opened, so dark and lusty… just like her own.

" _Y-y-yeah...!?_ "

She somehow managed a sideways grin even though she had precious little control over her body's actions.

" _What do you spill yourself into?_ "

He blinked hazily, his hand slowing a little as he forced a little bit of blood back into his numb brain.

" _A-a-a sock o-or napkin…_ "

Her spine tingled as she put all of her weight onto one elbow; freeing her other hand to slide across her belly.

Not looking away from his eyes, she dipped two fingers into her weeping core and spread her lips far apart.

" _Why don't you use me instead?_ "

He gulped, his brain promptly losing all blood as his hand began working furiously once again.

She moaned and thrusted her hips closer towards his sex. He was dripping on her more often now, leaving her hotter and wetter than before. She bit a lip and knitted her brows in a begging pout.

" _Please, Linc… I need you… y-your sperm inside me…_ "

In one thrust, her sex kissed his very tip, smearing his cum all over her core and a cry broke free from her panting mouth.

" _I'll be your sock, little brother. Anytime you want me, anytime you need me… my body is always yours~_ "

His was hitching, bowing towards her; her sex was kissing his with every thrust now.

She saw him begin to swell; heard his breath leave his body. And she pressed her hips into his, forcing just his very tip between her parted lips. She could feel his member quivering uncontrollably, and she placed her fingers on his sex to keep his tip buried in her burning heat.

Linc's head fell back and he cried out her name as he felt his essence boiling up from his deepest place.

Lynn closed her eyes in unashamed bliss when she felt him gush into her vagina, spurting his incestual cum against her walls. She felt him jerk against her, forcing another inch inside her, and another wave of sperm crashed against her unprotected opening in the very back. She rose her hips just a little to meet his third jerking spasm and she cried out when another burst of searing heat slammed against the very back of her sex. It was pooling deep within her and she could feel it overflowing her core, dripping out, and she panicked.

With a sudden motion, she pressed her hips flush against his as his entire length sank deep within her, forcing his sperm into her cervix. His heat settled into her womb. His length left her feeling fuller than her own fingers had ever made her feel. He was still twitching and pulsing and _alive_ deep inside her body. She felt another weak twinge, and she whimpered when one last glob of cum spilled into her womb from the very tip of her brother's rod. Her back shivered just knowing all of her brother's life-giving gift was buried inside her, unable to escape with him plugging her up.

Finally, she opened her eyes, and Lincoln opened his.

They stared at each other, their hearts beating as one, their sexes clinging to each other, their blood racing together as a single being.

Lynn leaned forward at the same time Lincoln leaned down, and their lips fluttered against each other. It was chaste. It was warm. It was like a cushiony hug.

They spoke their love and desire for each other through that simple little kiss as their throbbing sexes slowly cooled and their bodies slowly returned to their normal states.

When Linc's penis slipped free from her tight grasp, she was pleased to see nothing came out.

She took his hand in hers and laid it on her stomach.

" _Can you feel your warmth inside of me?_ "

His hand trembled at the heat roiling off her body. Whether it was from his own cum or her body's natural oven, he had no clue. He nodded his head anyway.

" _It's just a little perverted, cumming inside your own sister, trying to make her pregnant with your own child…_ "

He blinked but did nothing more as her hazy eyes looked at him with love and sincerity.

She kissed his lips again, just resting them lazily against his own as their intermingling breaths slowly settled back to normal.

She ran a hand along his cheek, along the face of her lover, her soulmate. And she smiled.

Closing her eyes, she rested her forehead against his own, her voice heavy with emotion and longing…

" _…but I'd love nothing more because I love you, Lincy._ "


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017)

* * *

The next day found Lincoln sitting with his back to the couch and his legs spread straight under the coffee table. He held the TV remote in one hand and a pristine Muscle Fish comic in the other. A perfect afternoon combination to help unwind from the terrors of school life. Binge watch poor quality American animations, and during the commercials binge read poor quality American illustrations. To his young preteen mind, life couldn't have been more perfect.

Lynn's head popped around the top step on the stairs. Her body was laying across a whole step, her face grinning from between two bars on the banister. Oh, Lincy looked really safe and snuggly under the coffee table. Practically trapped like a little mouse~ And Lynn, she was the owl gazing at his furry body with starving eyes, preparing to swoop down at supersonic speeds!

She got up and skipped to her bedroom, giggling as she went.

Lucy watched her sister with raised eyebrows.

Since when did Lynn giggle?

Why was she throwing her bedding onto the floor just to rip her sheets off?

Why was she blushing from ear to ear?

Lucy tilted her head, her bangs fluttering like a curtain in the wind. "What are you doing?"

"Hmm-hmm-hmmm~" Lynn was humming as she skipped out the door. But she paused, leaning against the frame on a single hand, her eyes wild and playful. "Just gonna watch some… _Discovery Channel_ with my Linc~" She covered her blushing lips with a hand, giggling as she jumped away like a gazelle.

Lucy's mouth fell open just at the same time that Lori's did from the hallway.

The same thoughts crossed their minds at the same time.

_'Her' Linc?_

Lori scrunched her eyebrows together. It was time for a mandatory sisters' meeting…

* * *

Lynn bunched the sheets against her chest and sat on the banister. She couldn't help it if the _stiff hardness_ in the wooden railing reminded her of something… _brotherly…_ as she slid her bum down it. She couldn't help her tiny, pathetic moan when she hit the post at the bottom of the slide, her hair bouncing around her shoulders.

_So, that's what it'd be like if he slammed hard into me?_

She meant wrestling, by the way… not a hard, wild, animalistic mating… _cough_.

But maybe she wouldn't be opposed to that anymore. Especially if he's a little _rough_ with her~

And especially not after their little bonding in the bath the day before. Her stomach was still tingling with his love juices as she'd fallen asleep last night.

With how she was feeling now, she could put her hands and knees in the dirt and grass outside, stick her butt high into the air, and shiver in anticipation as he mounts her…

She was totally his now. And he… he was totally hers, too, and the sorry boy didn't even know it yet!

A tremble ran down her spine as she stood at the edge of the living room, her arms holding the sheets against her chest and her head hung low. She was biting her lip, her brows furrowed.

How should she approach her meal today?

Should she be bold? A little vulnerable? Mischievous? Or… or how about all three?

She smirked to herself, blowing a strand of hair out of her face.

She sauntered over to her brother; he was completely unaware of his surroundings per usual… annnnnd he was naked. Except for his briefs. _Heh, but not for long._

Lynn was only wearing a white tee and loose gym shorts. Nothing else. She didn't _need_ panties, in a technical sense, for the activity she had in mind for their sibling bonding time.

She turned toward the fourth wall and nudged her elbow out twice. "Hey, if you guys guess what I'm about to do, you're awesome." Wink.

With a lopsided smile she stood beside her brother, watching as his face was stuffed nose deep in his comic. She grinned widely and let out a, "Yippee!" and jumped onto his lap stomach first.

Linc wheezed out a gasp as she crushed his lap with her body, screaming and flailing his arms for dear life while his sister laughed and giggled hysterically.

When the chaos was over, he looked down and saw Lynn. Her hair messy from the fall, her eyes playful and hazy, her face flushed, her shirt pushed up her back, her shorts really loose… he gulped, already feeling himself grow hard beneath his sister even as fearful adrenaline raced through his veins.

Lynn looked at his blushing face. Already, she could feel him growing, and she wiggled her crotch against him teasingly. With a whispery breath, she caressed his mind with her velvety tongue, " _Hey, there, Linc… wanna be the stud to my filly?_ "

He nearly went cross-eyed as he felt her slowly grind down into him, her muscles rippling along her exposed back and legs. He tried to speak, tried even to stutter…

" _Mmmm~ you know what the best part about having a brother is?_ "

He looked into her lidded eyes, feeling his heart stall at her heated, sincere gaze. He choked out his mangled reply.

She pressed her wet lips against him, the thin mesh of her shorts and the white cotton of his briefs soaking under her steamy arousal. She let out an _M-rated_ moan that sent shivers straight down to Linc's trapped toes, his feet curling up like a vine.

" _Teasing them into oblivion_ ," she laughed.

He grit his teeth as he fisted the carpet between his knuckles, the comic and remote long forgotten. His head fell back against the sofa cushion, his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

While he was distracted with her horny-bunny-humping-tactics, she threw the sheets over her back… and let her sinful fingers trail down to her shorts… and slowly, teasingly peeled the fabric from her naked hips.

Linc noticed the difference almost immediately… when a heat was more prominent against his crotch… when he could feel two lips kiss his bulging briefs with every slide she made across his lap… He looked up and saw her winking, and his cheeks burnt with fire.

Then, he felt her fingers tugging on his undies… and he could do nothing to stop her in his shocked state.

She was his mistress of darkness, and he was her enslaved thrall… She was leading him into the roads less travelled, and he actually, kinda, sorta, maybe… felt _free_.

It was incredibly awkward, but she tugged them down to his knees, somewhere along her left side, and left them. " _Ahhhh that's better~_ " she cooed to the air, feeling his proud member pressing lengthwise against her waiting lips.

It'd just take a _liiiiittle_ bit of wiggling and they'd be in business. But not yet.

She turned toward the fourth wall, Linc's strained, flushed face serving as a backdrop, and she winked salaciously at all the horny, perverted readers out there.

"You didn't think it'd be as simple as _that_ , did you?" She laughed, trailing off into a moan as Linc accidentally jerked, jabbing her sex with his burning rod of steel. _Nngh-ahhh!_ Catching her breath shakily, she wiped a hand across her forehead and felt a light sheen of sweat there already. She giggled. "First comes the foreplay, _then_ the main event." She winked, turning back toward her brother.

She pulled a phone out from nowhere. She hit a few buttons and she heard Linc's phone ding.

He was disbelieving. Seriously, who could possibly be messaging him right then!? Of course, his brain was as addled as scrambled eggs, so it wasn't hard to imagine his state of distress and confusion.

He lifted it up and read Lynn's message with a flushed frown.

_"Check out this video, Linc ^.^"_

He saw a bunny rabbit on the thumbnail and clicked it mindlessly.

There it was. Its nose was twitching as it munched on a carrot. Just doing normal, ordinary bunny stuff. _Why in the world would Lynn send this to-_

Then, from nowhere another rabbit leaped onto its back and rutted against it so hard it was smashing the first rabbit into the ground.

He turned toward Lynn, slack-jawed, and she growled at him.

"Guess which one's me…"

He looked at his phone and felt his heart skyrocket in shame. Which one would Lynn be?

He imagined an innocent Lynn frolicking about, when suddenly a horny Linc jumps her… Maybe after a day of taunting and jeers, and she'd made him sooo upset, he'd find her in the bathroom. She'd be brushing her teeth or something, wearing just a tee and panties, and he'd come up silently… push the fabric aside… and jab himself as deep as he could go, practically as dry as a bone… punish her, bring her down a few notches.

But then he imagined himself laying underneath a tree, staring up at a cloud, and Lynn's lidded eyes and lascivious grin filled his vision… wearing one of Leni's sheer gowns, letting him see her pink nipples and rosy slit between her legs… and she ran her hands up and down his chest, trailing her fiery tongue down his neck… ripped open his pants and pulled him free… and to worship him with her mouth and hands.

He shivered as he dropped his phone to the couch.

Could you blame him if he thought _both_ versions sounded hot?

No, no you couldn't. Which is why he'd let Lynn choose. She'd always choose.

In fact, if she wanted to have her way with him right there beside the couch… he wouldn't stop her.

* * *

"What do you mean, 'have we seen anything weird with Lynn lately'?" Luna had her arms crossed as she stared at Lori with a raised eyebrow.

Lori sighed, feeling a nerve pule painfully along her temple. "I've been seeing her acting… _weird_ around Lincoln and I wanted to know I'm not going crazy."

Luna let her tension dissipate. "What kind of _weird_ are we talking?"

Lori stared blankly. "She was laying on top of him and grinning goofily…"

Luna scoffed. "So? We all lay on each other and grin. She was probably pulling a gravity-stricken Nani routine."

"…and her lips were on his."

Luna felt a weird twinge in her chest, her stance shaking a little. "I-I… it's still a normal thing for siblings to kiss some time, ain't it?"

Lori sighed. "I tried thinking so… but not the way she looked. It… reminded me too much of the way Bobby looks when I'm kissing him."

Luna felt a sharper twinge, a bead of sweat dropping down her nose. "I… I don't even know what to say…"

Lori turned toward Luan; the ponytailed girl sitting beside Leni on a bed. "What do you think?"

Luan had a pretty blush lighting up her cheeks. Her pink tongue darted out to wet her lips. "How… h-how can I feel about this?" And that was her best, given her shellshocked state right then.

Leni's head was bowed low, her thumbs twiddling as she tried processing it all.

Luna looked at her three sisters, focusing on Lori last. "So, you think that Lynn is… she is _advancing_ on our little brother?"

Lori sighed. "Yeah… not exactly proof, I know… and then, just before I called you here I heard her talking about him possessively."

Luna's shoulders sagged. Her eyes downcast and focusing on a random thread of carpet. "So, what… we just watch them and see if it's true?"

Lori shrugged her shoulders even though the other three weren't looking at her anymore… focusing rather on objects of safety. "I guess so… and maybe stop them if it gets too… bad?"

Luna shrugged her own shoulders noncommittally.

Luan bit her lip, trying to keep her tears at bay.

Leni's vision was fading around the fringes as she stared at that little teddy bear her brother had bought for her on her last birthday.

What else could four sisters do in such a situation but fall into the dreary darkness that threatened to swallow them up?

Luan leaned against Leni, and the two silently teared up.

Lori sat down stiffly beside Luna; both their thoughts turning toward their two young siblings.

* * *

Lynn's hot slickness had coated his member fairly well in just a few minutes; practically turning his lap into a slip 'n' slide waterpark. She was grinning goofily as she teased both of their bodies with her devious thrusts. She'd let him slip in just a tiny bit and then move away, only to return a second later.

Linc's eyelids were twitching rapidly, like he was stuck in a hypnotic dream and unable to escape. Well, in a sense he was trapped beneath the claws of Lynn's sex, so…

Lynn was biting her lip… it was nearly time to stop the teasing… she lined their sexes together…

Then, to everyone's undying shock, Lana skipped into the living room, holding hair ties. Her face lit up upon seeing her favorite brother in the whole wide world. "Linc!" She ran toward her siblings and jumped onto Lynn butt.

She heard their startled moans, but took it as nothing as she removed her hat and pushed her messy hair toward her brother's hands like a little puppy. " _Liiiinc, pwease tie my hair~_ "

Linc was trying his absolute best to hold in his squeals. One second Lynn was teasing him… the very next, right as Lana landed on them, Lynn's vagina walls had sucked him all the way inside in one fell swoop…

He grinned awkwardly, almost looking like a pedophile he was sure, as his shaking hands took the two ties. He threaded his fingers in her blonde curls, brushing it loosely.

Lana turned to look at his red face from the corner of her eye. "What's wrong, Linc? You're shaking and red."

He gulped dryly. "I-I-I… 'm cold, I mean I, uh, have a sick, I mean- no, wait." He shook his head while Lana giggled. He decided to just leave it hang unanswered as he gripped a large swath of hair, bringing it down into a little pigtail.

Lana was purring on Lynn's butt. The little movements and vibrations coming from her sister actually felt comforting to her. And Linc's fingers putting her hair into ties were a heavenly gift from above~ Her closed eyes were smiling as brightly as her cute mouth, her teeth dancing in merriment as she hummed out her joy.

And Lynn… and her little _vibrations_ …? She was biting down on her hand so hard she could taste blood. Her walls were contracting fiercely around her brother's penis, her mouth silently screaming into her knuckles. Her eyes were clenched shut as she clamped down onto him tightly.

That one push did it for her. And the sheer naughtiness of cumming right underneath your little sister because she accidentally forced you to impale yourself on your brother's rod made her climax go on, and on, and on…

Linc's breath hitched when he felt her squeeze him tight enough it hurt, and he accidentally jerked on Lana's pigtail. He grimaced when she hissed in pain. "S-sorry." He managed a deep, shaky breath when she gave no comment, and he reached for a second swath of hair…

And then they both felt it. Linc's body stiffening underneath Lynn and Lana… his member swelling deep inside his sister… unable to pull out under the weight of two giggly girls…

He had no choice but to close his eyes tightly and hiss as lowly as he could as he pumped his seed into Lynn's waiting womb.

And she had no choice but to take it and milk him dry like a greedy newborn at a mother's breasts.

Linc's face looked like he was in pain and perhaps a little guilt.

Lynn's face looked like it was Christmas morning and she had just gotten the one thing she'd wanted more than anything else in the world.

When Linc's hands finished the other tie, he petted Lana's hair a few times before she donned her hat.

With a swift salute, she ran off. "Thanks, Linc!"

And then, the two sinners were left alone together.

Lynn was ecstatic and sent Linc another message on the phone.

Linc was feeling a lot of things; happiness was not one of them. And when he looked at Lynn's message, seeing a gif of one bunny rapidly multiplying into dozens on screen… his heart sputtered and spun uselessly. His eyes fell on Lynn's devious smirk, and he felt sweat dot his brow.

She blew a kiss at him, growling and clawing at him like a kitten.

And Lincoln fell back against the couch, his eyes rolled back in his head, and his tongue hung out.

Lynn felt for their clothes and re-situated them. Then, she removed the sheets. Standing up, she looked at her lover one more time.

Her hand rested on her stomach, her eyes were hazy and lidded, and her smile was goofy.

Lynn had the best brother in the entire world. An angel from heaven to his sisters. The best friend a guy or girl could ask for.

Not to mention an extremely fertile virility~

She looked down at her hand resting on her flat stomach and giggled.

In her mind's eye, she saw a little egg quivering in excitement as a few hundred muscular, hunky sperm fought each other for the right to breed her. And Lynn's lips trembled.

Hopefully, little Lacy would be here soon~

* * *

From atop the stairs, a pair of eyes stared wide and haunted. Tears had stained a gentle, scared face. And as she turned and fled to her bed, to cry away her fears and denial, the light glinted off the pair of sunglasses adorning her silken, blonde hair.


	6. A Game Called Sex

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017)

* * *

Chapter 6: A Game Called Sex

Lynn was looking in the window, seeing her faint reflection staring right back at herself. She was grinning widely, one edge of her lips tilted higher than the rest. Today was Friday and she was _excited!_

Her heart was pounding, her legs were quivering, and her mind was spinning round and round like a carousel.

For the past four days, she'd come to accept that maybe she might be a _tiny bit_ perverted. And last night she'd sat down and made a decent plan to persuade Lincoln over to the dark side. You see, Lynn had been going about it all wrong. Her brother was strong and courageous; literally everything perfect and wonderful in the world. A big, strong, hunky, ball of sexy man~ She'd have to break him down into little fragile pieces and stitch him back together in her bosom.

At first it was subconscious accidents. _Happy_ accidents, too! And then, in the heat of the moment, she'd shown him her body twice. But the boy was able to resist her charms… well, mostly. Though that night in the bathtub kinda counted even though he was _sooo_ delirious on lust that he didn't realize he'd taken her virginity, and she his. And yesterday didn't go as planned.

Lincoln was supposed to be teased so much that he had no choice but to surrender to his perverted thoughts, to give in to his sister's sexiness, and willingly put his thing in her thing and make a thing!

Not that Lynn was complaining. She'd get Lana the biggest cookie pizza she could find!

But that begged the question once again: what should she do to throw Lincoln so far over the edge that he will willingly jump her bones?

Lynn's tilted grin grew wider, to Lucy's confusion. Cackling merrily, she exited the room.

Soon after, Lucy exited and headed straight to Lori.

* * *

At the top of the stairs; in the center of the hallway; a door opened. And bare feet pitter-pattered their way down the hall, sneakily. A hand covered a giggling mouth. They stopped right in front of the door and lifted the heels off the ground. Knees were arching forward; a pair of hands clasped behind her back; and Lynn's smirking grin was eyeing that peculiar sign on Lincoln's door that wasn't there before.

**STAY OUT –especially Lynn**

Hehe. She giggled. As if a sign would keep her out! She's Lynn Loud!

She took a step back, placing her feet inches apart. She fisted her hands and leveled them at her waist. Keeping her shoulders relaxed, she took a calming breath.

If Lynn Loud wants something-

With a crying, " _HEYAH!_ " she placed one foot forward a half step, and swung her other foot at breakneck speed in a counter-clockwise arc. Her heel struck the door, causing it to break loose and crash against the wall.

-she gets it, no ifs, ands, or buts about it.

Placing her fists in front of her chest, she edged her way in, cautiously. Her piercing eyes searched his room, but could find no trace of the boy. She dropped down to her knees and popped her head under his bed, but no Lincy could be found.

She stood up and scratched her chin.

" _Where, oh where, has my little Linc gone?_ "

She looked over at his doorframe, seeing the splintered wood where his bolt normally caught. Eh, it was nothing old fashioned duct tape couldn't fix.

Putting her hands inside her gym shorts, she walked out of his room and down the stairs, whistling a merry tune which sounded a lot like _We Will Rock You_.

She didn't bother noticing, but seven pairs of eyes were watching her, wide and confused; all except Lisa and Lily, whom didn't bother with the noise of mayhem.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, her four older sisters were at the top, looking at her with worried eyes and bitten lips.

Leni, in particular, was wringing her hands, worrying over her little Lincy, wishing he'd be safe.

And Luan… she was glaring, but couldn't bring much force into it. She turned away with a sigh when Lynn left through the front door.

* * *

Lynn scuffed her bare foot against the porch before sitting down on the top step and sighing. She threw her hands out behind her and leaned back, looking into their tree.

A guy and gal squirrely were hopping around and teasing each other at every turn. Gal hid under a stray branch, behind some leaves, and waited for guy to run past her before she leaped onto his back, causing the couple to nearly topple down to their demise. But Lynn could only giggle at it. They were so cute.

Just like her and Linc.

She wasn't feminine quite like her other sisters. Except Lana. She was _wa-ha-hayyy_ more feminine than Lana. She loved all her sisters, and they each had their own charms, don't get her wrong.

But if she had to choose between Lana and her pet frog?

The frog was sexier. No question about it.

Though she was sure some Nintendo fanatics would just love to see her in just a pair of coveralls and a red hat. Completely commando.

She was grinning as she laid down onto the porch, her knees and back bent awkwardly. Lana would love that, especially after that phase she went through where she tried doing all the manly stuff Lincoln could do.

Lynn could remember one day in particular when the family was hiking and Linc went off the path to do his business, and next thing they knew, Lana had her pants down around one ankle, her other foot up on a tree branch, and-

" _Helloooo handsome~_ "

Lincoln was looking down at her from behind. A sudden blush erupted across his face at her greeting.

Oops. Only a second and she's already being a _bad gurl~_

But enough of that now!

She quickly sat up and grabbed Lincoln's hand, leading him down the steps and to the sidewalk. "Come on, Linc!"

He was tripping over himself trying to keep up. "Wh-where are, ow! Where are we going!?" He ran his toes into a lamppost, yowling like a cat in heat. " _God!_ "

Lynn chuckled. "Shake it off, powderpuff." Sure, she was barefoot and concrete didn't feel _that_ great on her feet… but still, hearing his little cries of pain was a _little_ interesting.

By interesting, did she mean she was getting aroused?

Hahaha!

Yes, yes she did.

They were coming up on the local park, and she could see a nice cluster of bushes that'd be _perfect~_

Lincoln had no warning before his sister suddenly twisted him around in front of her and pushed him backward through the leafy arms of a bush.

Giggling madly, Lynn fell forward and landed on her brother; both of them losing their breaths in an " _oomph!_ "

Lynn was straddling her brother. Her hands moved quickly to capture his wrists and push them into the dirt above his head.

And would ya look at that! They'd landed in a small mud pit!

Lynn twisted her neck so her chin was on her shoulder and she blew a kiss at all the lucky perverts out there.

She turned back just in time for Linc to thrust his hips upwards, trying to dislodge her from his body. She moaned at the assault and responded by grinding her core down against his jeans. " _Nngh._ "

"L-Lynn?"

His voice was shaky and concerned, and it thrilled Lynn.

"Wh-what are we doing?"

His eyes were so innocent, but so needy and hazy. She could tell he wasn't as naïve as he made himself out to be. She herself knew the fundamentals of sex at his age.

She leaned down against him, her core inevitably having to raise off his lap a few inches; her breasts still too small to smoosh against him before her lips claimed his. She pushed her tongue past his teeth forcefully, locking around his own velvety muscle. His mouth tasted so warm, so delicious. The texture of his slick teeth, his rough tongue; it was driving her mad.

He could no longer fight her, and Lynn released his wrists. His hands moved to her hair; one grabbing her ponytail and tugging on it.

She cried out into his mouth with each little tug. Her hair was coming loose, and soon it fell free of her band to surround them in their own little garden of love. Her hands gripped his orange polo fiercely, her nails grazing his chest through the polyester-cotton blend.

She was trying her best to eat him. To devour him whole. To feast on his mouth as he drank from hers. And when it became too much, and she needed to pull away for air, she found that her brother was less patient than herself.

Lincoln rolled them over; his sister falling into the muddy ground, her hair becoming slick and yucky. But neither really cared because her legs were parted wide, and his hips were wedged straight to her core. His jeans were laying in the crotch of her red shorts, and for the first time in Lynn's life she despised the evil things.

Lincoln dove down to her lips again, renewing the assault that Lynn had left unfinished. She whimpered against his lips. His tongue pushed through her teeth that time around, and Lynn let him dominate her for seconds before she took the fight into his own mouth.

She would _not_ be beaten at this game of sex.

And if she ever found herself being overpowered, she'd just bend the rules a little~

She opened her eyes a little and met his over the span of energy surging between their bodies. And she grinned through their kiss. She thrust her core against him, and the boy cried into her mouth. She pushed up again, slowly and teasingly; running her core up and down, side to side, along the zipper of his jeans.

He was losing this battle and it'd only just started. The poor guy.

Lynn rocked into him a few more times until he'd lost his balance enough for her to flip them over.

When he tried to protest, she growled and put her nails into his shoulders in warning.

" _Lay still_."

He fell back, his head splattering squishy dirt. It was disgusting, and honestly something only Lana would enjoy… probably roleplaying as a confederate general and prostitute or something like that… but all that left his mind when Lynn ran her dirty fingers through her sticky hair, scrunching it up in that sexy way only goddesses know how to do.

Lynn laughed. "You enjoying yourself, Linc?"

He nodded stupidly, his hands finding her thighs. His fingers rubbed underneath her shorts.

"Hmm." She grabbed his hands and put them on her stomach. "Well… do you like this… this _perverted_ game we're playing?"

He bit his lip to stifle his emotions, but Lynn saw his faint nod. She grinned deviously as she pushed his hands under her shirt.

"If you want to get to the next level, then why don't you take my shirt off?"

She kept her hands in her hair. The bend of her elbows accentuated her budding chest, and Linc could see the indention of two peaks in her shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra, which meant…

Linc gulped and slowly tugged on her shirt, halfheartedly.

She blew a kiss at him. " _Come on, loverboy. If you want to score in this game, you've gotta work for it,_ " she whispered to him sexily.

He steeled his nerves with a shaky nod of the head. He planted his hands against her stomach, feeling her muscles. So taut and stringy. Powerful, the way they rippled with her arm movements. She was still running her fingers through her hair. When did her silky brown hair get so long? It fell down her shoulders and blew around in a subtle breeze reaching them through the twigs and leaves.

A coil was winding tightly in the pit of his stomach. He was fighting the urge to bump his groin against hers. It was a losing battle, and the way his hands slid along her creamy torso wasn't helping anything at all.

Lynn felt him hesitate when his fingers grazed the curve of her breasts, and she bit her lip.

They'd done a lot. Kissing was one thing. Accidents were one thing. Cumming inside your sister because a six-year-old impaled her on top of you was one thing, too.

But doing it of your own will?

She felt a distant tug in her heartstrings, and her loins. If he fondled her chest… there'd be _no_ going back. They'd no longer be brother and sister. They'd be something different.

Something _more_.

It was scary. It was crazy. It was utterly insane.

And Lynn loved every second of it.

Her face flushed, she grinned at him, revealing her sparkly whites. She moved her hands on top of his, only her shirt keeping them apart. And she guided him firmly onto her breasts, pushing his thumbs against her nipples. She whimpered and closed a single eye, heat exploding across her cheeks.

Soon, he took control, exploring her chest as she leaned closer toward him. She felt a little sweaty but she needed Linc to take her clothes off. Gosh, she wanted to take him, all of him, right then and there… whether he was ready or not.

But if she truly wanted to capture his heart, then _he_ needed to be the one to give it to her.

" _Linc?_ " she breathed out in a gasp.

" _Y-yeah,_ " he croaked through parched lips.

" _Ya gonna take it off or not?_ "

He pinched her nipples and she bit her lip to keep from screaming into the air. They had no idea if anyone was nearby. If anyone could hear them.

Their only chance was to keep as quiet as they could.

The only problem was that Lynn didn't want to be quiet. She wanted to scream out her brother's name. She wanted to clamp her legs around his waist and hump against him so hard that everyone would hear them. She wanted them to see her, to see him making love to her wildly and passionately.

She bit her lip as Lincoln slowly pulled her shirt up until her breasts popped into view. His gasp sent a surge of electricity into her pussy, and she _really_ wanted to whimper like a sad puppy… she _really_ just wanted him now, please and thank you!

Lynn raised her hands straight up and Lincoln leaned toward her, his chin bumping into her chest. He pulled the garment from her hands, and dropped it.

Lynn promptly grabbed his wrists and flung them around her neck, and she pushed herself flush against him into the dirt. She locked her lips with him, her stringy hair cloaking their heated faces in darkness. Their tongues battled and swirled and parried.

Their minds were lost to lust. Lincoln held her back tightly to him. One hand drifted to her butt and squeezed her through her shorts and panties. The other hand drifted through her hair to her neck, and he cupped her, pulling her tighter against his mouth.

Lynn's hands found his chest again, and she scraped her nails into his shirt. He was grunting in pain, and the sounds drove her to scratch a little harder, a little longer with each stroke.

His legs were the ones splayed out this time, and her thin hips pushed them widely apart. She put her naked toes in the mud and pushed forward, grazing her clothed core against his jeans once again. They cried out together, pausing their kiss long enough for Lynn to rock into him once, twice, thrice more.

She could feel him; so hard and rigid. _Powerful~_ She ground her thighs together for some friction. She didn't want to sound weak… but she literally couldn't wait a second more.

" _Linc, can you unzip your pants for me?_ "

Oh, she knew what she was doing. She knew her gameplan like her own name. The problem was waiting and Lynn was not the most patient woman in the world. Heh.

Instead of nodding, he let his hand on her rear rake over her crack, over her other globe of warm flesh, and down her sinfully curvy hip. His fingers grazed her naked stomach, his knuckles tangling with the elastic string in her shorts, as they lowered his zipper and popped the button.

She purred deeply in the back of her throat when his fingers pushed flat into the edge of her shorts. So, she rocked against him, feeling his fingers push against the waistband of her panties. She fixed him with a crooked grin before she pushed her lips against his once again. Just a little bit. Honestly, she didn't want to muddle his brain enough that he forgot about this sudden opportunity to explore her freely and intimately.

She thrust against him once more, and he took the message. She felt his fingers edge under the lip of her panties, and she sighed audibly. She didn't need to anymore, but she couldn't herself from rocking into him more and more, pushing his fingers across her shaven mound. Her back trembled above him when his forefinger grazed her hooded flesh. " _Ahh._ "

She saw Lincoln's mouth fall open, releasing breathy moans, as his fingers slowly, ever so slowly, slicked their way down her slit, top to bottom. And she truly struggled to keep herself up on shaky arms as he pulled his fingers back up along her labia, his nails scraping her inner walls as they crooked themselves on the return journey. She cried out when his nails scraped her clit; that pink bundle of nerves quivering and growing rigid as his fingers flicked it and rolled it around.

She ground her hips against him, smooshing his hand between his rock hard member and her writhing, wet sex. She felt his fingers drift along her center again, and this time she waited until his fingers were gently pressing into her lips before she rocked into him. She whined pitifully as his middle finger was pulled into her core just an inch.

Her arms finally gave up and she hugged herself to her brother's sweaty chest when he pushed another finger into her sex, and both drove into her; exploring her walls, raking her inner flesh, scraping her sacred well.

" _Lincoln!_ " she whisper-screamed into his ear before she hid her face in his hair, breathing in his scent. " _Make me yours, Linc._ " She gasped loudly, her nails digging into his body when he corkscrewed his fingers inside her pussy. " _Yes! God, yes!_ " Her hips writhed against him and she was so close. Her sex burnt. His fingers were like tendrils of lava, pushing her flesh apart, learning the texture of her inner self, knowing her intimately.

" _God, Linc, s-s-stop, p-please…_ " She pushed herself up, crying out when he, in fact, didn't stop. She reached between her legs and grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of her vagina, his slick, burning fingers trailing overtop her pelvic mound and quivering abdomen.

She brought his hand up to her face, and looked him right in the eyes as she ensnared his pointer finger with her mouth. " _Mmm~_ " She suckled on him until the taste of her love nectar was gone, and she moved on to each of his fingers. She had Lincoln writhing beneath her now, his penis straining hotly against his thin briefs. " _I love it._ " She pushed his hand toward his briefs. " _I love knowing your hand has my taste lingering on it. My essence soaking into your skin~_ " She helped him put his fingers on his waistband and gently tugged on it. " _Now, can you be a good boy for your Lynniedoodle and slip your big…_ " She drifted her hand over him and squeezed his member flat against his leg. "… _warm_ …" He fumbled with his briefs, trying his best to push them down, and growling in frustration. "… _cock out for me?_ "

He popped out and instantly Lynn's hand wrapped around him. She tugged on him, drawing a bead of pre-cum at his tip. She caught it with her thumb before giving him a few strokes. " _Mmm, so this is what my brother feels like?_ "

She stroked him slowly, teasingly, just as he'd just done to her. " _Do you want…_ " She paused to look him in the eyes. "… _w-want to know what we feel like… together?_ "

His breath caught suddenly. " _Y-y-yes_ …" he breathed out.

She nodded, steeling her nerves. " _I want to know, too._ " She let him go and stood up on her knees, the mud beneath her legs feeling cold to the touch. " _Sit up, your sex goddess wants to sit in your lap._ "

His face blushed surprisingly, but he obeyed.

Lynn slipped her shorts and panties down to one ankle, her bare feet slipping in the muddy dirty as she lowered her butt onto her brother's lap.

Linc gulped when Lynn put his hands onto her hips, and she put her own hands around his shoulders.

"Hi." She was grinning, practically glowing.

"Hey." The smile was contagious, and he felt the glow light up his cheeks.

"So… think you can do it, or do you need me to guide you in?" Her eyes darted away shyly, her teeth biting her lower lip.

She still wanted to make sure he was doing this willingly; that he was falling headfirst into her net of love. But… at this point, she'd gladly take the lead.

He inhaled shaky air and nodded his head.

Lynn bent her knees around her brother and slid forward. His cock bumped into her thigh and she whimpered at the feeling.

Linc took himself in his hand and slid the tip up and down her wet slit. He searched for that place where her folds opened up into a deep cavern, and when he found it he stole his breath and took the plunge into sexy waters.

Lynn gasped when his tip pried her walls apart as Lincoln pulled her towards him. She tightened her legs around him and squeezed more of his rigid steel into her core. " _Ah ah ah!_ "

He pulled back just a little and pulled her back onto his member, now slick with her lubrication. He closed his eyes and gave himself over to the gentle rocking their lovemaking was doing.

Their faint moans and silent whimpers filled their secret haven with noises of love.

Lynn tightened her grip around his shoulders and brought her lips to his, pressing urgently against his swollen mouth. Her hips couldn't jackhammer against him like she wanted, but the slow, deep thrusts were maddening.

The sounds of their slick sexes sliding against each other, kissing and embracing feverishly, filled their ears like water. Their minds swam until all they knew was the soul they cradled against their chest. All they could feel was their partner; their tongue, their sex, their hands, and their scent filled them up like a heavenly aroma.

When Lynn pulled back from their kiss, she was grinning through her moans. " _Lincy~_ "

Lincoln kept his gentle thrusts up as he looked into her eyes. " _Lynn~_ "

She ran her hand down his face and slowed her thrusts. " _I love you._ "

He paused his movements altogether as his heart clutched in his chest. He reached a hand up to hers and held it to his cheek. " _I love you, too._ "

She pecked him on the lips. " _I know~_ "

They held each other's gaze for a few moments, their sexes joined in a comfortable way. But then Lynn's gentle smile tilted sideways. She pulled herself off her brother, twisting her pussy around his cock as she left him, and thoroughly enjoying that titillating way his grunting displeasure made her loins ache with need~

She put her knees in mud, and then her hands. Her thighs were spread wide and open, her hair was fallen over one shoulder. And she turned her head around so one of her eyes peeked at him over the curve of her back. " _I want you to mount me, Lincoln._ "

His grin never left, though his heart nearly exploding from the sudden adrenaline rush. He edged toward her, his knees pushing hers farther apart as his cock bumped into her leg. He put his strong hands around her hips.

Lynn growled deeply, arching her back and pushing her ass closely to his hard flesh. " _Make me your bitch, Lincoln._ "

He lined himself with her dripping core and surged as deep as he could. Her scream of pleasure took him by surprise, but he wasted no time in withdrawing completely and shoving himself back in to the hilt.

" _God, yes!_ " she cried out in the middle of the park. Not caring about being seen, being heard; only desiring the intense sensations of his thick, heavy member scraping across her walls with every movement. " _That's right, brother… fuck me!_ "

He pulled all the way out again and slid his tip up and down her soaking slit. She was twisting and writhing her pussy against him, trying to get him back inside. Growling, he fisted her long hair in a hand and pulled her neck back with a tug.

" _Ah!_ " she cried out. " _Nngh~_ _God!_ " She felt his tip slip around her opening a few times before he bottomed out in her cunt, slamming into the very back and filling her vision with starlight. She pushed her hips back as hard as she could with every rough thrust he made into her sex.

He felt himself getting close to a powerful orgasm, and he let go of her hair and re-gripped her hips and drove into her harder, faster, deeper than before.

Lynn pushed her face into the ground, arching her ass as high into the air as she could. Her brother was pounding into her, sliding her slowly across the dirt. God, his cock felt so big, filled her so full, made her complete. Her pink lips were parted, panting, begging for more. She needed more.

She felt his pace quicken, her own moans escalating in rhythm and volume. She felt him thicken inside her, plugging her up with every thrust. Her nails scraped across the ground to steady her body, her aching lungs sucking in air. " _Ahhh, Linc!_ " Her orgasm was rushing to meet her, to flood her in more than just one way. " _Fuck me harrrderrr!_ "

God, she was close. And so was he.

She felt him twitch deep in her, and he withdrew and thrust three more times, hitting her cervix with each stroke. " _Yes, yes, yes!_ " She felt him bury himself as far as he could go and his hot cum was released straight into her womb. He was unmoving, a wreck of nervous jitters and grunting moans, but she ground her core against him as he kept spurting globs of semen deep inside her body. " _Yes, fuck your cum into me, brother._ " Spurt. " _Keep doing it. Inside me, Lincoln! God, yes!_ " She nearly passed out as his searing heat flooded her womb just as her waves of ecstasy rushed over her quivering body. She clamped down onto his rugged member and squeezed out one more pump of cum; her walls contracting and squeezing him so tightly he whimpered.

She felt him fall onto her back, hugging her to him, and she panted the breath back into her lungs as her body slowly recovered. His cock was slowly deflating and eventually slipped out of her lips. She hurriedly covered her nether regions with her hand.

She slipped her panties up her legs, dirty and yucky, and swiftly molded them over her cunt, trapping his sperm against her sex. She saw a wet spot slowly forming on the cotton undies and she pushed a finger against it, pressing it back inside her lips. She sighed when she felt all that wonderful stuff slip deeper into her body, her eyes closed and her mouth smiling.

She slipped her shorts and shirt on and watched as Lincoln righted his own clothes, too.

Yep. If _that_ didn't do it, then nothing will.

She was talking about making her brother her lover, you pervs… not making herself pregnant with a child of sin.

_Although~_

That'd be a pretty wicked bonus, wouldn't it? Wink~

She stood up, and her legs were wobbly and sore. Mud caked her face, her arms, her legs, and it was even inside her clothes. On her butt, her back, her stomach. Virtually everywhere.

But it was _totes_ worth it, as Leni'd say.

However, Lynn couldn't have her family getting too suspicious about their illicit affair! She was fairly certain that she'd done a great job of keeping their sexy attraction a secret from their sisters, but one can never be too careful!

So, to her brother's concern, she got a rock and scraped her foot on it. She whimpered as blood slowly drew along the jagged scratch. And then, with pouting lips, she put her arms out to her brother. " _Lincy! That rock hurt me…_ "

He rolled his eyes, though still worried. "I literally just watched you cut yourself, stupid."

She sobbed, managing a tear to fall down her cheek. Sniff, sniff. " _B-b-bwuhver, ca'wy me home?_ " Her fingers were grabbing toward him like a newborn wanting its milk.

He sighed and came to her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. And he lifted her up by the back of her knees and her upper back.

"You're lucky I love you, Lynn," he huffed as he carried her back home.

Lynn was beaming at the sky, seeing a squirrely couple dancing together in the trees. A boy and girl, just like herself and her brother. And her heart soared.

She couldn't resist teasing home, though. She leaned over and nuzzled her nose against his temple and kissed his eyebrow. " _Oh? You'll be the one feeling lucky after what I do to you tonight~_ "

When she suddenly reached down and stroked his flaccid member through his jeans, he could have died. He didn't know what was worse…

The fact that they smelled strongly of sex.

The fact that they _looked_ like they'd just had sex.

The fact that Lynn's shorts had a cumstain in the crotch.

Or the fact that he was suddenly sporting a boner that'd be impossible to hide while carrying his injured sister inside the house.

But with Lynn purring into his chest like a satisfied kitten, he figured he'd worry about it later.

After all, the perverseness of it all was a little exciting~


	7. A Lesson in Justice

**Author's Notes:**

Dear readers, I've really enjoyed writing this story. Lynn started off as an energetic ball of innocence, but now she's practically nuts, and I _love_ it! There is one chapter left to go before I stamp this story complete, and I give a huge hint about it toward the end of the story. Wink~

Flaggette has been such a huge help and supporter not only in this story but in my writing in general. _T_ _hank you~_

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017)

* * *

Chapter 7: A Lesson in Justice

For weeks, Lynn led her little brother, Lincoln, down to the deepest lakes of fire in the most sinful pits of Hell. They knew what they did was wrong. They knew that others wouldn't approve. But that was the beauty of their relationship.

They didn't a fuck to anything…

_But each other~_

Lincoln might not be fully aware of his sister's deepest desire, but he could fairly guess it. Lynn wouldn't let him take her in any way except raw, naked, and dripping with her own lubricant and cum. He was never allowed to masturbate in the privacy of his room unless she was there, giving him a striptease, rubbing his hard cock with her soaking pussy, and having him push just the very tip into her boiling cauldron and _release_ an ocean of cum into her vulnerable, eager womb~

They tried and tried and tried to make her desire a reality in every way they could imagine.

Lynn would come home from a game and jump into the shower, and suddenly a warm body would be there; pushing her hands and face against the shower walls; kicking her ankles apart; and something _thick_ and _hot_ would poke into her and rape her vagina in one strong, unstoppable thrust~

Lincoln would be sitting in the living room, playing games with Clyde. Then, Lynn would come over and plop onto his lap with a blanket because she was _sore_ and _achy_ and _really needed some love and attention, pwease, Lincy~?_ And, how could a brother refuse his sexy sister's request, especially when she gently, slowly slipped his and her bottoms down and made tender, agonizingly-slow love to him only two feet away from his clueless best friend; making him cum more times than he could win a deathmatch against Clyde in Call of Honor?

Lynn was the competitive type and it didn't matter if she was pounding homers or riding her brother's cock, she'd score more than _anyone!_

But she just couldn't get pregnant. It was seriously starting to bum her out.

Her age was irrelevant to herself (and this story, horny pervs), but even though she was a _little_ on the young side she wanted to have a daughter _now!_

Was it Lincoln?

She could always make him fuck Luan. She'd _love_ to see him banging his older sister; stuffing her punny mouth with her ponytail as Lynn held her arms behind her back and braced her against the bedroom wall; and Lincoln would be prying himself between her thighs from behind; forcing his tip into her virgin pussy; making love to her pure womb; raping her into womanhood _much faster_ than she probably wanted…

And as _hot_ as holding her sister against a wall as her brother rapes her against her will sounded to Lynn, she just couldn't do it.

What if Lincoln wasn't the problem?

Could she live with herself if she saw a miniature Luancoln running around while her sister-cousin, Lynncoln, was still hiding inside her mother's womb?

No. She wouldn't be able to stand it. She'd be the Rachel to Luan's Leah, and _that_ thought hurt her more than Lincoln going in before she was wet and ready.

Sigh.

But there had to be something they could do?

Maybe they needed to try harder?

But how… what could they do that they hadn't done before?

Hmm.

Lynn spent weeks pondering the question until one Saturday it hit her so hard she fell down onto her bed with a blank stare and a speechless, open mouth.

God, the answer was so simple it made her want to smack herself in the face!

Lincoln's boy sperm didn't _want_ to impregnate her because they knew she was his sister!

She couldn't believe his testicles would actually despise her because they kinda, maybe, sorta shared the same blood in their bodies… and tried to mix their genes together to make a cute, adorable, freckle-cheeked daughter of the purest sin imaginable~

It was honestly messed up.

But Lynn wouldn't sit by and take it like she did when Lincoln wanted to be the dominant one in their roleplay.

Nope, sirree! She had a plan that would _fool_ them into thinking they were going to impregnate a perfectly suitable woman with perfectly suitable blood…

That's how it came to be that Lynn and Lincoln had the whole house to themselves while the family was out shopping at the mall.

That's how it came to be that Lynn opened the door with half-lidded eyes and an " _Are you ready to fuck a baby into me, brother?_ "

That's how it came to be that Lincoln stepped inside…

…only to see Ronnie Anne tied up, gagged, and cosplaying as Catwoman.

She had on a black catsuit, a pair of black ears, and a black tail. Her wrists were bound behind her back and her mouth was stuffed full with one of Lynn's frilly pink panties she'd made her brother wear since the day he first used his sister's body as a cum-sock.

Ronnie Anne was trying to scream and writhe and yell out swears, but the shaking of her butt, the helpless vulnerability in her eyes, and the cold defiance in her garbled words made Lincoln's mini-me come to attention, pointing straight at the juncture between her thighs.

The girl froze when she saw Lynn pull Linc's pants and boxers down in one swift tug. Her wary eyes blinked before looking at Lynn… with a hopeful and hazy expression.

Lynn pulled his shirt off next, and then stepped over to a dresser.

Her brother was completely naked; his cock standing proudly and already a little wet.

She pulled out two black capes, and then shed her own clothes until she was naked.

Ronnie Anne could do nothing as she was trapped, but just stare unabashedly as Lynn came up behind her brother. Her eyes twinkled as Lynn's plump boobs squished around her brother's arm, her arm flung over his shoulder, and her other hand gripped his cock with a squeeze. She squeezed her thighs together at Lynn's husky whispers.

" _Doesn't she look so… fuck-able, Lincy? Don't you want to give her your cum… make her belly full with your child?_ "

Oh, God, _yes!_ Ronnie Anne wanted that so badly her addled mind, like whipped cream and scrambled eggs, was screaming for her to open her legs, open her womb, and let him go as deep as he could into her~

Lincoln twitched _down there_ when Ronnie Anne's thighs spread wide apart, to reveal that the crotch was cut out. And she wasn't wearing any underwear~

Lynn wrapped the capes around their shoulders and fastened them.

"Catwoman has been a _very_ bad girl, Batman. Teach her a lesson she'll never forget with your… _rod of justice~_ "

He nodded dumbly, licking his lips. He'd do whatever or _whomever_ Lynn told him to do…

Lynn pressed her boobs harder against him, pushing him to the bed. She nudged his knees onto the mattress and kept her hand on his penis the whole time.

He was coming closer and closer…

Lynn guided him over the sheets, his pre-cum dripping onto the pure-white cotton; staining the virgin bedding with his sex juices.

" _Breed her, Lincoln. It's what you were made for._ "

He groaned as Lynn's grip tightened the very second before she guided his tip into Ronnie Anne's untouched opening. He kept still, trembling as Lynn stroked his hard cock, up and down, urging him deeper into the girl.

He looked at his sister, his lover, and he smiled.

Lynn's heart skipped a beat. How could a simple smile make her feel _so much_ after months of non-stop sex?

" _Pwease, fuck her, for me, wittle bwuther?_ "

She batted her eyelashes and blew a kiss at his gaping mouth, and that's all he needed to agree.

He started to move forward, but then Lynn stopped him with a hard squeeze.

"Ah-ah-ah, Lincy! You're forgetting something~"

Forgetting something? What could he be forgetting?

Lynn held up a simple rubber disc into the air, and her brother and friend were speechless.

Lincoln did nothing but blink stupidly as she fitted the condom over his manhood like a rubber glove over a hand.

"W-why-"

Lynn growled at him, pressing her nails into his lower abdomen dangerously. " _The only woman that gets your sperm is me._ "

Lincoln was pushed down onto the mattress as his sister's face followed him; her smile was wide, crooked, and evil, while her eyes were much darker than he'd ever seen them before.

" _Your cock belongs to me and only me, brother._ "

He gasped as her silken walls engulfed his rubbered-cock in one fast gulp. _Nngh!_

Lynn breathlessly whimpered as she pulled up and pushed down even harder, letting gravity slam her pussy down against him as fast and hard as it could.

" _And I'm your little Lynniedoodle, your cum sock, your personal slut._ "

He fisted the sheets as she bounced on him, her thighs slapping against him, her pussy making his condom wet, slick, and ready to penetrate anything.

Lynn moaned loud and lewd as she flung herself off and fell against Ronnie Anne. She was _close_ to cumming but she couldn't risk it. If her walls gave her brother a sisterly hug he might cum and that'd ruin her plan!

" _Ahh…_ " Wow, she was breathless. She didn't want to part from him; it felt almost like ripping her soul out of her body… but it had to be done. "O-ok, now you're… y-you're well-lubricated for h-her." She jutted her thumb over her shoulder, pointing at the bound girl underneath her.

She rolled over and grabbed Ronnie Anne's thighs, holding them up over her arms. She planted her knees wide apart to give her brother plenty of room at both women's sacred altars.

She fisted that gag-panties in her hand and jerked it away from Ronnie Anne's mouth; but before the girl could even suck in air for a delighted moan, Lynn claimed her lips with violent passion and thrust her tongue deep into the girl's mouth.

Lincoln edged his way closer to the girls, his cock twitching painfully when he heard their combined moans, the lewd sound of their tongues exploring each other's warm mouth.

He pushed her cape out of the way and put his hands on Lynn's hips to steady himself, and he took a breath.

His sister was fucking crazy…

But that's why he fell in love with her~

His mind was running on a single channel ( _fuck, hard and fast!_ ) as his penis pressed into Ronnie Anne's dripping cunt. He groaned as his hips bucked forward, prying her walls apart as another few inches slid into her.

Lynn moaned as his hands clamped down tighter, keeping her in place. She shivered as his strong chest pressed against her back, trapping her between her dark-skinned friend and her brother. He was hammering into her, his stomach smacking into her ass each time he drove his cock into Ronnie Anne's pussy, and it made Lynn moan deeply into her prisoner's mouth. It was like Lincoln was fucking _her_ but he was actually doing their friend.

Ronnie Anne was grinding her womanhood up against Lincoln as best as she could. God, it felt so _good~!_ But Lynn kept her legs suspended in midair and that made it hard. Not that she was complaining. She loved it! She loved knowing that he could slip out of that rubber… he could punch a hole through it with how hard he was sexing her… and she couldn't do anything about it. She was weak and vulnerable, and while Lynn held her legs wide apart, the only thing she _could_ do was open up wider and give Lincoln as much room as he wanted.

And he wanted a lot, thrusting harder and harder until Lynn was forced to let go of her captive's legs as her breasts were pushed flat against Ronnie Anne's catsuit-clad chest. Their tongue-swapping was halted as their bodies thumped and grinded against each other sexily with each of Lincoln's hard ruts. Lynn's nipples raked against Ronnie Anne's; the girls wrapped their arms around each other and cried out together.

Lynn widened her legs even farther so that Linc's pelvic mound ground against her lower lips, and soon she was tumbling over the edge; her cum leaking out onto the girl beneath her body.

Ronnie Anne's mind was numb and tingly, her mouth open in an endless whimper as her lover's hips moved with a near-blur. She could feel her arousal rocketing to the moon, taking her to places she'd never even dreamt of before.

And when Lynn screamed in pleasure, clamping her lips onto the girl's neck to quiet her beautiful agony, Ronnie Anne couldn't take anymore.

Lincoln groaned deeply when he felt those sinful lips grip him with a fierce hold, and he came undone.

He spurted deep into her defenseless womb, trying his best to make her pregnant, to flood her pussy with cum.

But then, Lynn's hand was pushing him away; his whole body sensitive and tingling to her gentle touch.

Lynn licked her lips as she saw that condom ballooned out, full of anti-incestual sperm… reading to make its host big and full with her brother's child.

She peeled back the rubber with excruciating care.

" _Condoms were made for one thing and one thing only…_ "

She leaned back against Ronnie Anne, using her as a bed, as she parted her legs wide apart.

" _To make sure the wrong girl doesn't get pregnant…_ "

Lincoln could see both girl's pussies from this angle, but his eyes were focused solely on Lynn's as the woman slowly brought the full condom over her quivering, hungry cunt.

" _To make sure that, when you are ready to make a baby, it's with your one true love you procreate and give life…_ "

Lincoln gulped as Lynn opened her lips with one hand and tipped the condom over with the other, and poured his cum into her body like water from a pitcher.

" _I'm your one true love, Lincy. My heart belongs to you and your cum belongs to me: and together we'll create a beautiful daughter…_ "

She moaned deeply as she closed her lips and felt it running, leaking, racing deeper inside her body.

" _Her name will be Lacy, and she'll love her daddy just as much as her mommy…_ "

She felt that sperm running fast and deep into her womb, up her tubes, searching everywhere for that non-incestual, Hispanic egg that they'd gangrape until it was fertilized.

" _And after she has her first period, mommy will teach her how to love daddy with all of her heart, her soul, and her body…_ "

Inside her womb, a little egg was quivering as a strong cell pounded against its walls for entrance… and just like the woman whose body it reside inside, it couldn't resist the call of incestuous sex… and in a single moment, a new life was created.

Lynn pounced onto her brother, the two falling onto the floor, and her lips found his.

" _We're yours, Lincy. Now and forevermore~_ "


End file.
